I Didn't Know You Would Be My Life
by athousandyellowdaisies
Summary: Two kids who are too smart for their own good, Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz meet each other when they are just four years old. Leo needs a sponsor family to go to the same prestigious Upper School that Jemma is attending in London. Jemma and Leo become almost inseparable even through those awkward teen years (and possibly after) as they learn to face the world together.
1. When we were 4, we

Jemma Simmons did not speak until she was three years old. That isn't to say she was behind, it was actually quite the opposite. You could give her a differential equation on a sheet of paper and she would solve it and rather quickly at that. She was reading at age two. She was fond of biology and chemistry, to her mum's dismay. Her mother, Jane, i s a professor of quantum physics. Jemma seemed to comprehend physics but was always brought back to her biology and chemistry. Her favorite picture was her dry-erase periodic table that hung on the wall of her father's, James, study. She would look up at it and then study one of her father's old chemistry books from uni. James is an astronomer.

But toddler Jemma was not all work and no play— her favorite books were the 'Lord of the Rings' series. She, at age four, had even attempted to teach herself Sindarin so she could learn to speak like the elves. She also enjoyed playing with her Tinker Toys so she could build models of her favorite elements. When she went to the park with mother and father, she would calculate velocity she was swinging at. She would determine how long it would take her to get down the slide—and have to recalculate because she forgot about resistance. Her father would play catch with her and taught her to think of aiming as an ark. She would try to identify every tree and animal she came across, but father would not let her dissect anything, which would lead to her only temper tantrums. So, therefore, toddler Jemma was not all work.

Just before Jemma's third birthday, since she still was not speaking, her parent's feared that their baby girl was autistic. She was so intelligent and they were afraid it was going to hinder her from the world seeing her as the genius she is. They had a couple different doctors evaluate her and both exams came back with negative results. They thought Jemma was on the verge of talking. One doctor's opinion was that she had so much going on in her head and she didn't know how to respond to baby words. He recommended that they speak to her like an adult. Within a couple months, she wouldn't stop talking. Her first words were, "Father, what is the molecular composition of vibranium? I can't find it in your textbook."

Jemma was taught at home until she could go to school, but her curriculum was advanced leading into concepts that most upper school children would have a difficult time understanding. Thus started the arduous work of getting a 4 year old into a prestigious school that would challenge the little one.

She

"But father—"

"Jemma, please, please say daddy or dad," James cut her off.

"But, 'father' is the term used for our biological connection."

"I think we need to have a discussion about layman terms and how we can sometimes hurt people's feelings if we always use the 'correct' term" James sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it." Jemma paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "Daddy, it says I must be thirteen to enter this school."

"Yes, but darling, you're special."

"But then you and mother—"

"Mum"

Jemma sighed, "You and mum will be far away and I'll miss you so very much."

James smiled, "Darling, we would go with you. We would rent a flat right in London and see you every day."

"Oh. Alright."

After numerous phone calls and personal visits, Westminster School allowed Jemma to take the entrance exam. This exam covered material from 9th year material (as a third year at Westminster, you should be able to at least cover 10th year things at a normal school) to college material (in order to truly evaluate a child's abilities). Jemma place at an eleventh year level, but for this reason and that, she had to start as a 9th year. She were to start two months from that day. In a week, her father had a flat, two weeks worth of uniform, and a bunch of material the school wanted her to catch up on because they would not slow down for her. Her mom, soon after, got a teaching job at University College London.

A month or so later, James received an interesting call. After allowing Jemma's entrance, the school opened the program to students in a similar situation and sent it out to all of the top under schools in the UK. One of the applicants was too young to board there, like Jemma. The children were only three weeks apart in age. This applicant, a boy named Leopold, and his mother were from Glasgow, and because of his mother's career as a local politician, she was unable to move them to London. If they were willing to allow to board at their home, Jemma would receive a 35 percent discount on her tuition.

James was not too concerned about the discount on tuition, but he agreed to meet the child and his mother out of concern for his daughter. She had no interest in playing with kids her age and their vocabulary was rudimentary, so she had even less desire to converse with them. She is an only child and now, she was about to start school with children 10 years her senior. He feared she'd never make friends, which could be detrimental to er ability to communicate and learn key skills like empathy, trust, and conflict mediation. A boy her age living with them who is just as smart with shared interest could benefit her greatly. The flat in London was only a 3 bedroom place, so he would have to give up his study, but most of the books could stay at their Sheffield home.

James scheduled a trip for him and Jemma to visit their potential boarder in Glasgow the following weekend.

—

"Fa-" Emma started, before getting the look from her dad, "daddy, what happens if we don't like him?"

They were boarding their plane from London to Glasgow.

"That's not a great mindset to go into this with."

"I'm sorry, but what if it's true?"

"Well, that's why we are staying at the hotel. It'll give us all some time to back out if we don't think it's going to work. But I really hope it will work."

"Why?"

James ushered Jemma to her seat, picking her up to get her all the way to the window seat. "Well, I really want you to have a friend. Buckle up."

"Why do I need a friend? I have you and mum."

"When you get older, you'll learn that me and mum are not enough."

"I don't think so."

"Well I know so. And you will be on your best behavior. When I introduce you, you will curtsy to show respect."

"Yes, sir."

"So what do you want to learn about on the flight?"

"My book mentioned radioisotopes. I was curious about them."

—

"But mother—"

"Mam," Kenna was at her wits end with getting her boy to act like a normal 4 year old.

It wasn't that she hated the he's a genius, but he didn't know the first thing about social cues. And it upset her a bit that he didn't want to call her mam. The other mams at the play date group would make fun of her for that and make fun of Leo for playing with magnets and measuring angles of things instead of playing with the other kids. That boy brought his protractor with him everywhere. Plus, she kept bumping him up grades (he skipped 5 in three months) and he was still bored.

"Mam, I don't want to leave you," Leo teared up.

"I know, my sweet boy, but I have to give you your best chance at getting a proper can't do that here. Plus, miss Jemma is your age and just as smart. Maybe you'll actually have a friend."

"I don't care about friends, moth-mam, I care about you. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart, but you don't even know them yet. You haven't tried the school. If you do that for me for a whole year, and absolutely hate it, we can discuss. Now, go wash your hands and fix your hair, they will be here any minute," Kenna tousled his curly blonde hair.

He really was a sweet and caring boy. His bright blue eyes were the thing that made you fall in love with him. He always insisted on wearing button-ups and sweater vests, which added to his cute-factor. He loved with all of his heart and was the kindest soul she ever met. And this is why he was so heart broken when his father left the previous year. His father didn't know how to communicate with the boy. He didn't have the patience and he believed that Kenna was holding him back from his true potential. Kenna shook er head at the thought of it. The boy had been three. How do you know the potential of a three year old?

Kenna heard a car coming up and so she peered out the window.

"They're pulling up. Now, when they enter, you will bow after I introduce you and extend your hand to both Mr. and miss Simmons, do you hear?"

"Yes, mam."

"Now go grab the biscuits and set them on the table, dear."

"Yes, mam."

"Hurry up now, they're coming."

"Alright."

"Remember, best manners."

Leo returned as the doorbell rang. His mother introduced him and he bowed as he had been told. He waited as Jemma, the girl, curtsied at them and then held out his hand to Mr. Simmons with a smile and a, "Pleased to meet you, sir."

Mr. Simmons took a knee and spoke to him, "Well aren't you the most polite little gentleman I have ever seen."

Leo offered a smile and then turned to shake Jemma's hand. Once Leo offered to shake her hand, Jemma glared at her father before taking Leo's hand in hers and shaking it a bit too rough to be polite. This earned her a glare from Leo.

"Oh, goodness, the tea! I'll be right back, take a seat, won't you dears," Kenna ushered them into the living room before running to the kitchen.

After tea, Kenna had Leo invite Jemma to play with his magnets with him so the adults could talk about logistics, for example, getting to and from school, disciplinary actions, dietary needs, balancing family and school, etc.

They were just started on the topic when the heard Jemma scream, "YOU TAKE THAT  
BACK! TAKE IT BACK!"

"Jemma," Mr. Simmons scorned.

Leo then shouted, "NO, NO, NO! PHYSICS IS THE PUREST FORM OF SCIENCE! CHEMISTRY AND BIOLOGY IS FOR PEOPLE TOO STUPID FOR PHYSICS!"

"Leo," Kenna scorned her son as well.

"PHYSICS IS A BEGINNING. IT'S RUDIMENTARY AT BEST. YOU'RE JUST TOO STUPID TO OPEN YOUR MIND TO CHEMISTRY AND BIOLOGY."

As Jemma shouted, she pushed Leo to the ground.

"Jemma, come here. Now," Mr. Simmons shouted.

Jemma began to cry, but did as her dad said.

Mr. Simmons— James, as he had asked to be called, pulled Jemma on his lap, and told her they couldn't talk until she stopped crying. When she did, he began, "Now, can you tell me why you were crying?"

Jemma sniffled, "I didn't want to be in trouble."

"And what did you do to get in trouble?"

"I pushed Leo, which is not very nice."

"Well, why did you do that?"

"He hurt my feelings with the things he was saying."

"Do you think maybe you could have hurt his feelings too?"

"Maybe. I'm sorry, fa— daddy."

"I forgive you this time. But maybe you should check if Kenna and Leo forgive you. And you need to understand that next time there will be real escalating consequences."

"Yes, sir."

Jemma apologized to Kenna first and Kenna, in turn, gave her a hug and told her it was quite alright.

"Honestly," Kenna started, "I'm just happy they are interacting and talking. That's more I've ever seen from him with someone his age."

"Unfortunately, that's the same with Jemma."

Jemma marched over to Leo and helped him up. After Jemma apologized, Leo looked to his mam before bowing his head and accepting the apology.

"Alright, now you should have a talk with Leo," Kenna said to James.

James looked confused in return.

"Well, he practically yours soon, you have to learn it." At the mention of this from Kenna, Leo started crying.

"I'm not sure what he did wrong," James responded.

"We both know he goaded her and you are guest. That's not how we treat guests."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, mam. Please don't leave me. I love you!"

"Leo, I told you, it's just for your schooling. You'll see me for a quarter of the year— every three months."

Leo kept crying, but shook his head to acknowledge his mam.

James pulled out a bag and handed it to Jemma. "Why don't you show these to Leo and you guys play nicely with them?"

"Okay, father. I'm going to make a sodium nitrate out of them!"

"I'm going to make a lever system and see how much weight I can lift with my index finger," Leo shouted, full of excitement.

James turned to Kenna and sighed, "If only I could get her to call me dad."

"I know what you mean," Kenna replied.

—

The next morning, James and Jemma were invited for breakfast with Kenna and Leo.

"There you are Jemma," Kenna sat Jemma down before offering her heaps of food, "You have your bread there and some jam. There is some eggs, bacon, and sausage. And I'll grab some orange juice for you."

"Mam," Leo waited with a smile while holding a jar.

"Oh, yes, of course," she she laughed, "Leo made you apple butter. He is quite proud of it, as he should be."

"You're allowed to use the stove," Jemma asked.

"No," Leo looked sad, "Me Mam helped me with that."

"That's okay. I'm not allowed to either. Daddy, can I try it?"

—

After breakfast, Kenna and James discussed how they both thought it was a great decision to go ahead with everything. Kenna offered food and clothes money, which James denied.

Jemma went upstairs to help Leo pack. he didn't really need much, most of the time he would be in uniform. They only had Sunday off completely. Instead, Leo packed a lot of strange gadgets that he made. he took two handfuls of magnets. he took a small tool box, which to Jemma, looked like a small glasses repair , he took a significant amount of books, which Jemma couldn't say anything about because she will be doing the same when they move to the flat in a week.

"Did you already finish your homework," Jemma asked

"Of course. Did you?"

"Obviously."

"Be nice," Leo pouted, "How am I supposed to know?"

—

For the entire plane ride back, the two kids argued about how to make a plane more aerodynamic to travel faster, and of course, Jemma was the buzz kill who had to talk about keeping up with the safety standards. At first, James found their theories intriguing, but after a bit, he just watched as his daughter ever so slowly making a friend.


	2. Learn what a friend is

"Jemma! Jemma! Jemma! That's not how it works and you know it!" Four year-old Leo rubbed his eyes out of annoyance.

Jemma had been sitting at her desk, researching equations that could help her with her new theory when Leo came up to look it over.

"But if I were to isolate—"

"That's not possible. There is nowhere on earth or in space that you can isolate—"

"It's theoretical."

"It's not applicable, because it doesn't exist and so there is no reason for you to waste your time calculating the variables."

"My father told me that innovation is expected at our soon-to-be school. Do you know how to be innovative? YOU WORK PAST THE PARAMETERS PEOPLE LIKE YOU SET. WE WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN ANYWHERE IF NO ONE QUESTIONED WHETHER THE WORLD WAS FLAT," Jemma, at this point, was standing on her desk chair pointing down at Leo

"That example surely isn't thinking outside the box. Come on, Jemma. I expect more from you—from someone claiming to be INNOVATIVE," Leo was sitting at the LEGO desk across the room from her, pounding his head into the bumpy surface.

"LEOPOLD FITZ! Be nice to me," Jemma whined.

"Jemma Anne," James shouted as he marched into her room.

Jemma jumped off of her chair and hung her head. Leo stood up from the LEGO desk and hung his head as well.

"Jemma, why did I hear you yelling at Leo?"

"He hurt my feelings. He said I was a waste of time."

"I did no such thing. I said your theory is a waste of time," Leo interrupted.

"It—" Jemma started.

"Hey, hey," James soothed, "Even if we are having an argument, do we say mean things or raise our voices?"

"No," both kids said hesitantly.

"Well, then, I think an apology is due from each of you. Jemma, you first."

Jemma kept her head hung and started, "Leo, I apologize—"

"Jemma, we look people in the eye when we apologize. That's how someone can tell if you really mean it," James explained.

Jemma exhaled before looking up at Leo, "Leo, I apologize for yelling at you. It wasn't fair. I should have told you I wanted to talk about it."

James attempted to guide them, but Leo started before him.

"It's okay Jemma. That didn't bother me too much. And I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings."

"It's okay."

"I want to challenge you two to something. I want you guys to think of things positively instead of negativity. I want you to assume people mean to help you instead of hurt you. It'll change your life quite a bit," James offered as he realized the looks of confusion on the baby geniuses.

"We will work on it," he chuckled. "Now for your punishment—"

Both kids groaned.

"We are not going to study maths or work on theories inside. Today and for the next week—until the start of school we are going to play at the park. And we are not bringing rulers, magnifying glasses, or protractors. We are not bringing magnets or anything. We are going to play together and learn to cooperate. Just because you are more intelligent than most adults doesn't mean you get a pass on being a part of a community. You have to learn to work alone. A hundred minds working together on a problem will solve it faster than one."

"But—," Jemma and Leo tried to make excuses.

"No excuses. Now let's get our shoes on. We have a lot of bonding to do before your mum gets home."

—

It wasn't until their first day of school that they comprehended the importance of James's lesson. They arrived on two hours early on Monday, January 6th to arrange their special accommodations and receive their finalized schedules.

The paraprofessional assigned to each (they would attend class with them and walk them to their classes) walked them around the school and showed them their classes before the other students arrived.

Jemma had never really been nervous before. What reason would she have had to be nervous? But she identified the feeling when her biology teacher had her sit front and center. Her feet didn't touch the ground and that was the one thing she couldn't get off her mind when all of the big kids started pouring in

.

Once the 14 year olds started entering, she was then conscious of all of the snickering and pointing. She even heard one boy jeer, "She must have gotten lost on the way to kindergarten!"

Another boy shouted, "She's a girl! Girls aren't allowed until sixth-form."

'Honestly," Jemma thought to herself. "Teenagers are so immature."

The class was quite easy for her. She already knew the material and more. She answered every question and correctly. She did, however, take note of the fact that the jeering became worse the more questions she answered.

Her next class was maths with Leo. She had never been more excited to see him. She, in fact, was sure it was the only time she had been excited to see him.

The hallway was crowded during passing time. And to save Jemma from getting trampled, Ms. Davies, Jemma's parapro, asked if she could pick Jemma up and walk her there. Though thoroughly embarrassing, after getting knocked down for the fourth time, Jemma finally agreed to it.

—

Leo was also had biology first period and was also forced to sit front and center. Leo quickly took interest in his notebook as the boys started to take their seats.

As a paper airplane hit him in the head and got stuck in his curls, he shrunk down even smaller trying to hide his blush. The boy who threw it got in trouble, but it didn't stop the others from laughing at him. Mr. Brown, Leo's parapro, pulled the plane out of his hair and patted him on the back.

"It'll be okay, m'boy," Mr. Brown tried to reassure Leo.

Unlike Jemma, Leo did not answer every question—or even one. He was too embarrassed. He did however take notes, adding in facts that his teacher didn't even talk about. His teacher was curious and walked up to Leo and Leo's notes. He took a glance and patted the boy on the head. Leo shrank even smaller, if possible.

Leo was glad when his class ended.

—

In maths, they were to sit front and center, but at least they were together. Leo was so happy to see Jemma, he ran right up to her and gave her a hug.

"Jemma, I never thought I would miss someone so much after only one hour."

Jemma laughed before letting him know she had missed him too because teenage boys suck and proceeded to tell Leo to get far away from the teenage boys so he doesn't become like them.

Once class began, Jemma and Leo became the world's best differential equations tag team. They were finishing one another's sentences as most of it went over their classmates' heads. After a particularly tricky one, Leo even offered her a high-five.

Their last hour of the day was a sports team of their choosing. Neither of them liked the idea, especially because they hardly reached most kids' waists. Jemma had chosen track because of it being a no-contact sport. Leo chose archery. He thought he could pretend to be really cool—like a superhero.

—

James was there to pick the children up as they were just getting out of sport, covered in sweat, red-faced, and looking exhausted.

James asked how their day was and both of them groaned. They had been upset about being so little —and Jemma being the only girl— and how teenagers were bullies.

Leo had just finished letting James know that he, Leopold James Fitz, would never return to that horrid place again when they pulled up to the Simmons'.

"Never again today, but you will again tomorrow," James informed him.

Once inside, James cut up an apple each and put them on plates with carrots and cheese as well. He handed them to the children and had the children do their homework.

"I've been thinking," Jemma announced.

"Uh-oh," Leo responded and instantly regretted it. He could see the temper boiling up inside her and she was so very loud when her temper got the best of her.

"I'm sorry, Jemma, you were saying?"

Jemma took a deep breath to calm her temper. Leo was really the only one who made her so irrational.

"I was saying, well—you will be getting at least one doctorate, correct?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. Why?"

"Well, Jemma and Leo are very unprofessional, you see and, well, if we are both going to earn doctorates, maybe we should practice using our surnames."

"You think I should call you Simmons," he scrunched his nose, thinking about it. "Okay."

"And I will call you Fitz."

"Deal," Fitz offered his hand.

Simmons shook it.

—

Fitz and Simmons had been attending upper school for three months. They had two more months of year 9 to go and the sun was coming out on a more regular basis. But the biggest difference in the three months was that the children went from competitors to best friends. They still squabbled like siblings, but, like siblings, there was love and respect between the two.

Though the weather, at the time, was great for track, Simmons had made no improvement. She was just juggled between track events. This time she was put on hurdles, but no one seemed to hear her as she attempted to explain that the hurdles were as tall as her.

Simmons didn't know how to give up. So, she gave it her best. Fortunately, for her, Fitz' archery was very close by to where Jemma would trip over one hurdle, fall into the next one and get trampled by two teammates, before letting out a scream.

The scream had distracted the boy currently running shot put. The boy lost his grip and sent in straight at Simmons' knee. Fitz dropped his bow and ran right for Simmons—he knew that scream like the back of his hand.

Simmons had broken both of her legs. One of her bones her even sticking out, which distracted her from crying as she studied it.

Fitz kneeled down and held her hand while reassuring her she would be okay. Then he stood up, promised to come back, and got the nearest grown-up.

"Jemma, we are going to call an ambulance and have your dad pick you up at the ER. Okay?"

"That's nonsense," she sighed. "It would clearly make more sense for me to wait 10 minutes for my dad where both Fitz and I are and have him take us there."

"We have protocols."

"Pretend it doesn't happen for another 10 minutes."

The teacher sighed, but never called the ambulance.

Simmons leaned toward Fitz, who was holding her hand again, "I told him I would likely die from hurdles, but no one wants to listen to the genius."

"Ssh," Fitz quieted her. "He's a teacher, you'll get us in trouble."

"You know it's true," Jemma smiled.

Fitz smiled in return.

—-

Fitz would not let go of Jemma's hand for the rest of the night. James held on to the other one.

When Jane arrived she could only but sit in a chair in the corner of the room while the others talked animatedly. She grumbled something about being replaced by a four year old.

The doctor came in and had a chat with them. One leg —the one that dislocated and had a heavy ball thrown at it—would heal in about 8 weeks. The one sticking out would take 3, maybe more months. Jemma officially got out of sport.

"What color casts would you like?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"What about your favorite color? You could show it to all of your friends!"

"Sorry, doctor, sir. I don't have friends. Just my family here."

"Well, favorite color?"

Simmons looked up at Fitz. She didn't know what color to choose it really didn't matter. Making eye contact, she decided baby blue. Baby blue was much better than brown or yellow.

—

One week later, the whole family flew out to Kenna's for Easter. The one nice thing about Simmon's broken legs is that people were nice and moved out of their way.

The flight attendant even gave her candy! Fitz felt a bit jealous, but Jemma shared her candy with him. He didn't know why he thought she wouldn't. They always share.

Bored and trying to not fall asleep, Fitz started tracing his name that he wrote on her cast. "Can you feel it?"

"I can feel you creating friction, which is a pleasant sensation."

James looked down at the children, not quite sure what he heard. He grabbed a crayon and two sheets of paper and wrote out an equation for each—both equally difficult. He started a timer and they raced to the finish.

Jemma, as always, won by a few seconds. It wasn't that she was more intelligent, he told himself, she just studied more.

—

Easter holiday with Kenna was lovely. The kids had a month off. James and Jane were able to take two weeks off and so they had themselves a nice little vacation.

It rained nonstop the first week they spent there. And so they took the children to see many museums. Jemma struggled with staying in the wheelchair the whole time, but she couldn't walk no matter how stubborn she was about it.

Jemma was also a little bit jealous and she knew it was irrational. Even though her best friend was only about two meters away, he was spending the entire time talking with his mom.

Jemma had an unspoken claim on Fitz. He was her best friend and she was the only person who truly understood him and he her. They were basically twins-they could even do the twin mind reading thing where they knew what one another was thinking and finish their sentences. But Jemma also knew she was being silly. Fitz loved his mother dearly and barely ever got to see her. She gets him for nine months per year and his mother only gets him for three.

Jemma and Leo's favorite was the Science Centre where the kids got to do hands on science experiments. The parents took them there twice, they loved it so much. Jemma had a bit of trouble getting around for some of the experiments, but Leo was always there to save the day and help her out. James didn't have to help her at all. James chuckled a bit as he realized how much of a gentleman the little guy was becoming.

The families started Easter with an egg hunt for the children followed by church and a lunch the blew the rest of the meals away. Kenna was an amazing cook. James didn't understand how Leo could tolerate his cooking after eating his mum's all of his life.

The second week brightened up and dried off. They decided the children were old enough to appreciate nature and everyone went on a day trip to the lochs. Kenna packed a picnic. Jane braided Jemma's hair and put her in another dress, thinking she could take some pictures that were better than on Easter. It wasn't to imply Jemma was anything but cute, she just looked miserable in her little easter outfit.

In true 1992 fashion, for Easter, Jemma wore a light blue floral dress that went down to her knees and included the large petal collar, lots of lace, white gloves, a white hat with a blue ribbon, and even a little white purse- all of which contrasted greatly with her casts. Jemma pouted and would not talk to anyone while she wore it.

This day, however, Jemma wore a dress more to her liking. It was a white sleeveless skater dress layered with a jean jacket. With her brown hair in a side braid, she simply glowed as she and Leo ran from James who was chasing them in a game of tag, well, Jemma rolled away in her wheelchair. Jane snapped a few pictures before calling them back for their picnic lunch.

After lunch, Jane got her portraits of Jemma and Jemma fake smiled through it. Ten minutes later, Jane pulled poor Leo into the pictures as well. Leo was basically family, after all. Plus, Leo always came dressed to impress. This time he was wearing jeans, a white button down, and a blue cardigan. Jane made them take so many poses that she ended up needing to bribe them with ice cream.

When Jane and James asked Jemma to pack her bags, the four year old politely declined the request, deciding she would much rather spend the rest of her break with her parents tried really hard to be firm with her, however, it all went out the window when Kenna asked her to stay longer.

The next day, Kenna took the children to work with her. Everyone was pleased to see Leo again and to meet his best friend Jemma. Both kids were on their best behavior and were rewarded with Kenna's fresh shortbread biscuits.

The rest of the break the children went to work with Kenna. While she worked, they did their homework assigned to keep their minds active over break. Then they would do something fun— go to the park, the movies, and even horse riding.

The month was over too quickly. It seemed like it had been only a couple days before James was picking them up to fly home. And just as quickly, or so it seemed, Jemma was out of her casts and running around again.

A month later, the children were busy studying for exams and creating projects, only needing help with the hot glue gun. And after a week, they were finished with class nine and at the top of their class.

 **AN:** I should be posting more regularly than once per week from now on.

Also, unfortunately, the Easter outfit Jemma was forced to wear was one that two year old me was forced to wear and in all pictures of it, it looks like I will murder someone.

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
